Mafia Shokugeki
by Papitas Yumi
Summary: Yukihira Soma, con 17 años, lleva una vida despreocupada como mafioso junto a sus amigos cuando conoce a Nakiri Erina, una mujer de mirada gélida que llama su atención en sobremanera. [Soma/Erina]


**¡Hola!**

 **Hace poco tiempo me llegó una idea sobre un fanfic y pues… aquí estamos. No me considero buena escribiendo, me cuesta mucho trabajo plasmar lo que pienso y en la manera en que lo quiero, pero se hace lo que se puede.**

 **Espero que esta historia les sea de su agrado.**

 **Shokugeki no Soma es completa y únicamente pertenecía de su autor original.**

* * *

El cuerpo del hombre voló y se estrelló contra la pared contraría. El impacto fue tan fuerte que no pudo evitar escupir sangre, casi tociendola. Sintió como sus pulmones se contraían evitándole respirar, y de sus ojos se asomaban lagrimas a punto de desbordar.

—Maldita basura —Ryo se acercó a él haciendo una danza con sus piernas listas para volver a atacar, y lo aplasto como una cucaracha—. ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos con el Clan Matsuka? ¿Te crees muy valiente?

—L-Lo… s-siento. P-por favor, perdó-nenme.

—Solo eres un cobarde más.

Lo pateo fuertemente en el estómago una vez más. El hombre casi desfallecía de tanto dolor. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en lágrimas.

… ¿Iba a morir?...

…Probablemente…

—Basta Ryo, es demasiado.

—Takumi-kun —lo llamó ella desde lo alto—. No intervengas. Es una orden.

—Pero…

La líder del Clan Shokugeki lo miro con sus ojos ámbar que brillaba en la oscuridad del lugar. Estaba sentada al otro lado de la sala. En su trono.

—Este hombre, de-be mo-rir~ —su voz sonaba casi divertida—. Nos traiciono. Y por su culpa dos de nuestros miembros murieron. Eso amerita la pena máxima del clan.

—Lo sé, pero…

¿Ah~? —sonrió—. Takumi-kun, me parece que aun eres muy débil. ¿Piensas desobedecerme?

Pandilleros, quienes se encontraban alrededor de la escena, se acercaron al rubio amenazantemente.

—No. Lo siento, señorita Tadokoro.

—Está bien, Takumi-kun, lo dejaré pasar. Y… Ryo, Akira… MATENLO, pero no aquí. No estoy de humor para verlo.

Ambos obedecieron y tomaron al hombre arrastrándolo fuera de la bodega, mientras este rogaba desesperado por su vida.

Inmediatamente, los demás miembros del clan regresaron a sus actividades personales.

Megumi Tadokoro, esta mujer apenas con 17 años manejaba una de las mafias más influyentes en Japón por herencia de su hermano, quien había muerto dos años atrás en conflictos violentos. Ni siquiera era mayor de edad, pero la crueldad que esta mujer poseía esparcía terror entre los clanes rivales y sus propios súbditos.

Vestida con su uniforme escolar negro, bajo las escaleras de su trono y se dirigió a uno de los rincones de la bodega. Allí, entre las sombras, visualizo esa melena rojiza que le encantaba.

Yukihira Soma se encontraba sentado en el rincón, sobre una silla descuidada de metal. Tenía los brazos cruzados por detrás de la cabeza y una tira de salmón seco en su boca mientras se relajaba.

Megumi le sonrió cuando la vio y camino lo más sensual que pudo hacía él. Con una mano fue subiendo su larga falda dejando al descubierto sus muslos delgados, y con la otra subió su blusa dejando ver su blanco y plano abdomen. Soma le regresó la sonrisa con perversión. Sin pudor, ella se sentó es su regazo posicionando sus piernas a los costados de él. Soma bajo sus brazos y la tomó de la cintura, ella enrollo los suyos alrededor de su cuello. Y lentamente, comenzaron a besarse, disfrutando del contacto entre ambos. Ella profundizo el beso metiendo su lengua en la boca de él. Y este en respuesta y calentura del momento la apretó más contra su cuerpo. Pequeños gemidos escapaban de la boca de ambos. Inconscientemente, Soma movió sus caderas haciendo que sus sexos apenas se rocen, mandando una descarga atreves de sus cuerpos.

—Soma~… mm… por favor, soma~ —él mordió y relamió su cuello—… Tómame, Soma… por favor, por favor~.

Las sensaciones que su mano derecha le hacía sentir eran deliciosas, irresistibles para la joven Megumi. Quería más, más y más. Pero de un momento a otro, Soma paró.

Ambos respirando con dificultad se miraron.

—Tengo… tengo que irme —dijo él recuperando el aliento—. Las clases.

—No, no, no —lo abrazó—. Quedémonos, ¿sí? Por favor —lo volvió a besar y él sonrió contra sus labios.

—Lo haremos después —susurró.

La apartó cuidadosamente y se puso de pie.

Megumi se sonrojo como un pequeño borrego desprotegido.

—Soma… cuando salgas de clases vuelve lo más pronto posible, ¿bien? Te estaré esperando.

Él la miró, sonrió.

—Okay. Lo haré.

—¡Soma, vamos! —le gritó Takumi desde la puerta listo para partir.

—Adiós, Megumi.

—¿Eh? Si, nos vemos Soma.

Megumi lo vio marcharse desde su posición. ¿Por qué siempre decía "adiós" y no un "hasta luego"?

Esa palabra sonaba tan triste. Como si de un momento a otro, él no fuera a volver.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad.

—Erina-sama… esto… pensé que estaría enojada….

Una mirada afilada le traspaso el alma.

—Ugh… ¿no debí decir eso?...

—No. No es que no esté enojada, Hisako. Simplemente… —suspiró—, no puedo enfadarme con mi abuelo. Si él cree que esto me ayudará en algo, o que es lo mejor para mí... —miró hacia afuera a través de la ventana del auto—. ¿Cómo podría enfadarme con él?

Hisako sonrió.

' _Erina-sama, usted realmente es una persona buena después de todo.'_

Cuando llegaron, Hisako fue la primera en salir del auto. Erina se posiciono a su lado y tomo una gran bocanada de aire intentando liberar su estrés.

—Bien, Hisako. Hagamos esto.

—Sí, Erina-sama.

* * *

—Hey, Soma. ¿No crees que lo de esta mañana fue un poco intenso?

-¿Hm?

—Ya sabes, sobre ese hombre.

—No sé que quieres decir, Takumi, todos los días es lo mismo.

—Sí, pero me extraña de Megumi. Es un cambio muy drástico. Ella… no era así antes…

Era cierto. Takumi y Megumi eran amigos de la infancia, ella siempre había demostrado ser una chica inocente y honesta, o al menos él así la recordaba.

Soma se giró impidiéndole el paso.

—Escucha, Takumi. Megumi es cruel, pero ella no era así antes, lo sé. Hace apenas 5 meses que tú regresaste a la ciudad. Pasamos por muchas cosas juntos mientras tu no estuviste. Ambos cambiamos. Adáptate o déjanos en paz, no le des más vueltas al asunto.

—¿No te molesta ser así? ¿Qué ella sea así?

—La verdad, no me importa —Soma reanudó su caminata, sin mirarlo.

—Soma, ¿la quieres?

—Por supuesto que sí.

' _Parece que no lo suficiente.'_

Pensó Takumi, pero no dijo nada.

Camino en silencio al lado de su amigo por varios minutos, hasta que Soma volvió a hablar.

—Oye, ¿por qué estás en la mafia? Sé que no eres un chico que pertenece a este ambiente. Por dios, eres un santo. Estoy seguro que si te sales de todo esto, ni Megumi ni yo nos molestaríamos contigo.

Takumi soltó una pequeña risa.

—No me iré Soma, estoy esperando algo.

—¿Eh? ¿Esperando algo? ¿Qué cosa?

—Algún día te lo contaré… _'O lo descubrirás.'_ Como sea, llegaremos tarde a clases. Apresúrate.

* * *

Nakiri Erina ...

Su vida era una mierda. Su suerte era una mierda. Todo era una mierda.

Ni ella misma lo podía creer. ¡LA HABÍAN SEPARADO DE HISAKO!. Ambas habían quedado en clases distintas. Dios.

Y ahora mismo, estaba frente a más de 30 personas con ojos expectantes mirándola. Sus piernas temblaban como gelatina y sus manos sudaban como tibios jamones húmedos. Okey, cálmate, solo son simples plebeyos. Respiro hondo y pronunció su nombre lo más natural que pudo a petición de su profesora. Después recurrió al primer asiento libre que vio y se sentó. Ya sentada, aun podía sentir las miradas en su espalda, pero se calmó e intento pensar en otras cosas.

Dos horas de clase y la hora del almuerzo había llegado. Erina salió casi disparada del salón en busca de Hisako, se sentía insegura sin ella, sobre todo cuando varios compañeros de su clase intentaron hablarle. Já, ¿ella hablando con plebeyos? Si claro. Ya era suficiente con tener que estudiar con ellos.

 _'Abuelito, abuelito, ¿en que me metiste?'_

Caminando por los pasillos se dio cuenta que muchas personas la miraban. Um… ¿tendría algo la cara? ¿Pelo? ¿Ropa? Tal vez uno de estos plebeyos le había pegado algo en la espalda en forma de broma. Era posible. Pero igual decidió ignorarlo y seguir en busca de su asistente.

De pronto, escucho un bullicio detrás de ella y se giro a mirar. Tres chicos corrieron directamente hacía su dirección tan rápido que no le dieron el tiempo suficiente para apartarse, y uno de ellos terminó empujandola haciéndola caer directo al suelo. Esto claramente, hizo enojar a la esbelta Erina, pero lo que realmente la enfureció fue que ese bastardo ni siquiera se molestó en parar para ayudarla, ¡tan solo continúo corriendo! Apenas dejándole ver su melena rojiza cuando doblo la esquina del pasillo.

A la vista de todos, no tuvo más que ponerse de pie por si misma y echo su cabello hacía atrás con su mano. Una firma de ella.

—Idiotas.

* * *

 **Bueno, no me maten. Si puse un poco de SomaxMegumi, pero no pasa nada, tengo muchas sorpresas planeadas para el futuro de esta historia (?)**

 **Me gustaría que me dijeran en los comentarios que les parece la trama. ¿Es buena? ¿Debería cambiar algo o cambiarla completamente?**

 **Espero que me den sus críticas, me encanta leer mis errores ewe**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
